Konoha city stories
by Hatake Hitomi
Summary: uma fic kakashi/sasuke YAOI - LEMON
1. Chapter 1

" " – pensamentos das personagens

CAPÍTULO 1

No meio da floresta encontravam-se Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura com Kakashi-sensei.

Encontravam-se a caminho da vila, depois de mais uma missão concluída.

Kakashi não tirava os olhos de Sasuke, e nisso, já Sakura havia reparado.

- O que é que acharam desta missão? – perguntou o sensei

- Não foi nada de especial, demasiado fácil! – disse logo Naruto

Após algum tempo, Sasuke disse:

- Foi fácil, mas acho que precisamos de aprender a controlar melhor o chakra.

- Queres fazer um treino? – perguntou Kakashi

- Sim. E quero começar de preferência assim que chegarmos.

- Assim que chegarmos, Sasuke-kun? – perguntou-lhe Sakura

- Não vejo porque não, Sakura-chan! – disse Naruto

"Treinar o Sasuke vai ser um prazer…" – kakashi pensou

Chegados à vila, foram trocar de roupas e refazer as malas, pois iam treinar numa pequena floresta, onde existia uma casa abandonada.

- Quero que caminhem sobre a água. – disse kakashi-sensei

- CAMINHAR SOBRE A ÁGUA?! – perguntou Naruto

- Sim, é basicamente a mesma coisa que subir as arvores usando apenas os pés.

Passaram o resto da tarde a treinar naquele exercício. Naruto teve sérias dificuldades em caminhar, enquanto que Sasuke e Sakura após umas 4 tentativas, apanharam-lhe o jeito.

Na hora de jantar, kakashi olhava mais do que nunca para sasuke.

Sasuke parecia não perceber, mas Sakura percebia os olhares.

"Será que há algo errado com sasuke-kun?"

Naquela casa havia apenas 2 quartos pequenos. Tiveram de dormir 2 a 2.

Sakura pensava que seria mais correcto ela dormir sozinha num quarto por ser rapariga, mas depressa lhe veio uma ideia à cabeça.

"Se é para dormir 2 a 2 nos quartos, dá para eu ficar no mesmo quarto que sasuke-kun".

- OK, eu não me importo de dividir o quarto com alguém, tem é que ser com o sasuke…

- Não, eu quero dormir no outro quarto, e de preferência sem ninguém imbecil.

- Sakura-chan, eu posso ser o teu companheiro de quarto! – disse logo naruto, feliz com a perspectiva de poder dormir no mesmo quarto que sakura.

- Prefiro dormir na casa de banho do que no mesmo quarto que tu! – disse sakura fula da vida.

- Se calhar é melhor eu ir dormir para a sala… assim o sasuke e o naruto dividem o quarto e tu podes ficar sozinha, sakura. – propôs kakashi-sensei

- Sensei, eu vou dormir para a sala, não me importo. Divida o quarto com o sasuke, se isso não for grande incomodo para ele. – falou o naruto

- Naruto, podes ficar comigo no quarto… a sério, eu não me importo… não quero que fiques com dores nas costas, capaz de depois não poderes lutar connosco e a team 7 ficar desfalcada. – propôs sakura

- Obrigado sakura-chan!! – agradeceu naruto

- Então quer dizer que já sabemos quem dorme no quarto com quem. A sakura com o naruto e eu com o sasuke. "Que bom, não queria eu outra coisa…"

Já nos quartos, naruto e sakura já estavam aninhados nas camas, enquanto que no quarto de kakashi e sasuke, este despia-se enquanto kakashi entrava no quarto só com o calção de dormir, mas sempre com a mascara a tapar-lhe parcialmente o rosto.

Quando entrou no quarto, kakashi ficou a admirar as costas do uchiha. Quando este se virou, pôde admirar o abdómen bem definido de sasuke.

- Nunca tira essa mascara? – perguntou sasuke

- Não – respondeu o sensei - " a menos que seja mesmo necessário… quem sabe se não a tirarei esta noite…"

Kakashi não consiga deixar de olhar para o corpo do uchiha, se ele n se acalmasse, iria perder o controlo da situação.

- Sensei, reparei que durante o dia de hoje olhava para mim. Porque fazia isso? Por acaso fiz alguma coisa que não devesse? – perguntou o uchiha.

- Queres mesmo saber porque é que eu olhava tanto para ti?! – disse kakashi, empurrando sasuke contra a parede e colando o seu corpo ao do uchiha – Porque te desejo, é por isso!! Quero-te só para mim!

- Que pensa que está a fazer?! – exclamou sasuke, debatendo-se para afastar kakashi.

Nesse preciso momento, naruto entrou no quarto.

- Sensei… - começou naruto.

Kakashi voltou-se e perguntou-lhe o que queria.

- Está tudo bem, sensei? – perguntou naruto

- Sim, estava apenas a mostrar uma técnica ao sasuke – respondeu kakashi

- Que técnica, kakashi-sensei? – quis saber naruto

- Como sair de um genjutsu. - respondeu kakashi, um pouco impaciente.

- Genjutsu não é muito o meu estilo ninja. Que espécie de treino vamos fazer amanha? - perguntou naruto

- Ainda não sei naruto, amanha logo vejo. – disse kakashi

- Até amanha, kakashi sensei!! – despediu-se naruto

- Até amanha naruto.

Kakashi tinha resolvido continuar aquilo que tinha começado, mas sasuke havia lhe cortado as bases. Sasuke já se havia enfiado na cama e encontrava-se tapado até cima, apesar do calor que se fazia sentir.

"Que azar, mas para a próxima não me escapa… mal posso esperar para provar aqueles lábios…" – pensou kakashi

Aconchegado na sua cama, sasuke pensava sobre o ocorrido ainda há pouco.

"Que raio foi aquilo? E porque é que eu me senti tão bem por sentir o corpo dele contra o meu? Que estranho. Espero que ele não torne a fazer."

Amanheceu com um belo sol a despontar no horizonte. Eram cerca de 9 e 30 quando kakashi resolveu acordar a team. Começou por acordar sasuke, mas de um modo pouco usual.

- Acorda sasuke. Vem tomar o pequeno – almoço. – sussurrou kakashi no ouvido de sasuke, fazendo leves festas no cabelo do uchiha.

Sasuke abriu lentamente os olhos, mas nada disse quando viu o seu sensei tão perto dele a tocar-lhe no cabelo. Na verdade, estava a gostar daquilo.

- Então, não dizes nada? Ainda ontem estavas uma fera… - disse kakashi, de um modo provocante

- Cale-se! Apenas continue… - disse sasuke num sussurro no ouvido de kakashi

Aquilo era o que kakashi queria ouvir. Baixou a máscara, e num movimento rápido, alcançou os lábios do uchiha, para um beijo voraz.

Sasuke adorou aquilo, e correspondeu com a mesma intensidade, explorando todos os cantos da boca do mestre com a língua.

Beijavam-se cada vez mais intensamente. Brincavam com a língua um do outro.

Separam-se, pois o ar começava a faltar.

- Gostaste? Não vale a pena negares, deu para perceber que gostaste. Ninguém corresponde a um beijo sem estar a gostar, e muito menos com essa intensidade. – disse-lhe kakashi

Sasuke ia começar a protestar, mas alguém bateu à porta.

- Pode-se? – perguntou sakura já com a cabeça dentro do quarto.

- Entra sakura – disse o mestre, fulo da vida – "porque será que só aparecem quando não devem?"

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

" " – pensamentos das personagens

CAPÍTULO 2

Reuniram-se na cozinha, depois de sakura ter dito que tinha ido acordá-los. Estavam a tomar o pequeno-almoço, e kakashi parecia querer comer sasuke com os olhos. O Uchiha, evitava os olhares do seu sensei. Vendo o que se passava, sakura pergunta:

- Está tudo bem, sasuke-kun?

- Sim… - responde sasuke, um tanto incerto

- Não pareces muito seguro da tua resposta… - atalhou sakura

- Já disse que está tudo bem! – disse sasuke, levantando-se e saindo de casa.

- Que bicho é que lhe mordeu? – perguntou naruto

- Deve… deve ter acordado mal. – disse Kakashi. "Daqui a nada já não vai estar sim… aquilo passa-lhe com um beijo como o de à pouco…"

Quando acabaram o pequeno – almoço, saíram de casa e foram dar com sasuke a correr sobre a água. No momento a seguir, começou a correr em direcção à floresta.

- Kakashi-sensei, que vamos fazer agora no treino? – perguntou Naruto, muito entusiasmado.

- Humm… se eu fosse a ti, treinava mais um pouco o controlo do chakra. E tu, sakura, passava à fase de tentar correr sobre a água, como o sasuke fez ainda agora. Eu vou ver se encontro o sasuke. – disse kakashi.

- Ok, Kakashi-sensei! – disseram naruto e sakura

Deste modo, kakashi dirigiu-se para a floresta à procura de sasuke. Não demorou a encontrá-lo. Sasuke encontrava-se no topo de uma árvore. Kakashi falou-lhe com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, embora este passasse despercebido a sasuke, por causa da máscara:

- Quem te visse hoje ao pequeno-almoço diria que acordaste mal. Mas não foi isso que aconteceu, pois não, caro sasuke?

Sasuke desceu da árvore e foi até o pé de kakashi e disse-lhe:

- Achou mesmo que eu gostei daquilo que se passou hoje de manhã?

- Não vais dizer que não gostaste, pois não? – disse kakashi, de modo sarcástico. Dito isto, puxou sasuke para si, e deu-lhe um beijo, tão intenso como o primeiro.

Sasuke, num impulso, colou-se mais ainda a kakashi, e continuou com o beijo. Kakashi não resistiu, e começou a despir o uchiha, expondo a pele branca dele. Deitaram-se na relva, pouco importando o que acontecia à sua volta. Kakashi começou a morder o pescoço do uchiha e foi descendo os beijos até chegar onde queria, Mas…

- KAKASHI-SENSEI, ONDE ESTÁ? – berrou naruto.

-Kuso! – disse kakashi, enquanto se levantava e punha a máscara no devido lugar – Sempre a interromper. – Kakashi estava puto

Sasuke nem ligava para o que Kakashi dizia. Estava igualmente furioso, desejando que Naruto fosse para o diabo. Kakashi estava de partida. Disse por último a Sasuke, com um sorriso malicioso:

- Continuamos mais logo com a sessão de treinamento, Sa-su-ke.

FlashBack On

Entretanto, na zona de treino ja sakura havia comentado com naruto:

- Naruto! Não notaste nada de estranho entre kakashi-sensei e sasuke-kun?

- Estranho? Como assim? - perguntou naruto, lerdo para nao variar

- Sei lá, uns olhares, coisas fora do normal.

- Agora que falas nisso, ontem à noite, fui ao quarto deles para perguntar sobre o treino a kakashi-sensei e eles estavam bastante próximos... Já para não falar de que kakashi-sensei parecia nervoso e bastante impaciente.

- E tu não perguntaste o que se passava, baka?!! - perguntou-lhe sakura, fula com a ignorancia dele

- Está claro que perguntei. Kakashi-sensei disse que estava a ensinar como sair de um genjutsu ao sasuke. - disse naruto

- "É mesmo baka e ingénuo". Naruto, nós aprendemos como sair de um genjutsu na academia e no início do treinamento com jounins. Mas tu, para variar, não prestas atenção àquilo que nos ensinam! - ralhou sakura

- Então o que achas que eles estavam a fazer? Achas que ele mentiu?

- Quando lhe perguntaste isso e ele te respondeu com a treta do genjutsu, ele tinha a palavra 'MENTIRA' escrita na testa. É óbvio que ele estava a mentir. E nem é preciso dizer que um génio com o sasuke-kun não precisa que lhe expliquem mais do que uma vez de como agir em determinadas ocasiões. - disse sakura

- "Sasuke!! Sempre o Sasuke! Vou provar que sou muito melhor que ele... em tudo! E vou também descobrir o que se passa entre ele e kakashi-sensei" Só espero que kakashi-sensei não lhe esteja a ensinar um técnica nova. Isso é discriminação! - disse naruto, amuado.

FlashBack Off

- Cheguei! - disse kakashi, olhando para todos os lados, um as vez que não via nem sakura nem naruto

- Estamos aqui! - disse sakura - Já podemos passar a outra parte do treino.

- Naruto, já sabes controlar o chakra? - perguntou kakashi um bocado na dúvida

- Claro, dattebayo! - dito isto naruto vai para a água e começa a correr sobre ela.

- Já vi que sim. Bem por hoje terminamos o treino.

- NANI?! - perguntou naruto, incrédulo -Só com este treino para meninos nunca mais chego a Hokage!

- Treinar exaustivamente também não é bom - disse kakashi, ansioso por ir embora dali

- Ok, kakashi-sensei... - disse naruto, um bocado embaixo

- Cadê sasuke-kun? - perguntou sakura, já toda preocupada com o seu amor platónico não correspondido (xD)

- Ele estava a treinar o lançamento de kunais quando o encontrei. Achei melhor manda-lo para casa - disse kakashi, tentando parecer o mais natural possível

- "Será que está a dizer a verdade? Ele parece tão natural... é isso, deve estar a falar verdade." - Estou a ficar fome e ainda quero tomar um banho antes do jantar...

- Primeiros!! - disse kakashi

- Isso não vale, kakashi-sensei! - disse sakura, meio séria meio a brincar. - Segundas!!

- ÃH? Ah, terceiros! - disse naruto, um bocado atrapalhado. - Isto é a fila para o banho? Ah, sou sempre o último!

- Ikuso - disse kakashi

- Hai! - disseram sakura e naruto.

E partiram atrás do sensei.

Kakashi havia entrado para o banho havia já 15 minutos. Sakura começava a ficar impaciente:

- "Quando será que ele sai? Eu quero ir tomar banho!! BAKA! Se calhar já saiu e não disse nada só para implicar..."

Depois disto apenas sobe as escadas, vai em direcção à casa de banho, abre a porta de rompante, e...

Sakura dá de caras com kakashi. Isto não tinha nada de anormal, se kakashi não estivesse apenas com uma toalha à volta da cintura (e uma máscara, claro)...

- ... - Sakura não dizia nada (Pois coitada, não devia encontrar palavras para dizer o quanto kakashi é bom!) Apenas olhava - Gomenasai, sensei

Kakashi olhava surpreso para sakura. Parecia que tinha adormecido.

- Ãh? O quê? Ah, não faz mal, eu vou já sair - disse kakashi como se nada tivesse acontecido

- Arigatou - disse-lhe sakura, à espera que ele saísse e completamente corada.

- Gostaste do que viste? - perguntou-lhe kakashi, sem pensar.

Sakura ficou completamente vermelha e fechou-lhe a porta na cara. Despiu-se e entrou no banho, onde ficou a pensar uma eternidade no que havia acontecido.

- "Meu Deus, os músculos que ele tem! Ele é tãããoo bom!" (ai, menina sakura, que pensamentos são esses? xD) "Mas qual foi a dele de perguntar se eu gostei de ver daquele modo? Ainda não se deve ter olhado ao espelho..."

No quarto, Kakashi também pensava na pergunta que havia feito à sakura.

- "Só espero que o ambiente não fique pesado na team por causa disto..."

Aí, Sasuke entrou no quarto, ficando com a mesma expressão com que sakura havia ficado ainda à poucos minutos. Sasuke olhou à sua volta, não fosse o sensei ter segundas intenções. Pobre coitado! Kakashi já estava a caminhar para ele, pronto a tirar a máscara e alcançar aqueles lábios que eram dele. Atacou e ficaram no beijo até que o ar começou a faltar. Sasuke já se estava a preparar para tirar a camisola, quando kakashi interrompeu.

- Para quê tanta pressa, sasuke? - perguntou kakashi, como se de nada soubesse.

- Sabe muito bem para o que é a pressa! Deixa-me assim neste estado e depois foge? Só estou a retribuir. - disse-lhe sasuke

- Estado? Qual estado? - disse kakashi, indiferente ao que o uchiha dizia. Só depois é que reparou no estranho volume que se notava nas calças. - Se ficas assim apenas com o beijo, nem quero imaginar como vai ser logo à noite.

- Vai-me dar aquilo que eu quero? - perguntou sasuke, com malicia nos lábios e nos olhos.

- Calma, fera! - brincou kakashi. Encostou a sua boca ao ouvido de sasuke e disse: Temos a noite toda.

Dito isto beijou-o mais uma vez e começou-se a vestir para o jantar.

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

" " - pensamentos das personagens

CAPÍTULO 3

Sakura já havia preparado o jantar, quando Naruto desceu as escadas depois do banho.

- Que é que é hoje o jantar, sakura-chan? - perguntou naruto - "Espero que não demore muito, pois tenho o estômago colado às costas."

- Peixe assado. - disse sakura - Já está pronto, venham para a mesa!

Durante o jantar, kakashi e sasuke só queriam que a hora de ir para a cama chegasse (Sabe lá Deus nosso senhor para quê!) e sakura não conseguia olhar para kakashi, ainda pensava no que havia acontecido à tarde. Azar (ou sorte) dos azares, kakashi encontrava-se sentado ao lado de sakura.

- Sakura-chan, há alguma coisa de errado? - perguntou naruto, depois de ver a cara de sakura.

Kakashi não resistiu e resolveu mandar uma indirecta.

- Pois é sakura, estás com cara de quem viu alguma coisa e não gostou.

Sakura ficou completamente corada com o que o mestre disse, mas resolveu retribuir.

- Vi alguma coisa e não gostei? Muito pelo contrário, houve uma coisa que eu vi hoje à tarde e que adorei. - sakura estava a adorar as provocações.

- Ai sim? E o quê? - perguntou kakashi, com um sorriso de vitória nos lábios, embora este não pudesse ser visto por causa da máscara.

Sakura gelou. Por esta é que ela não esperava.

"E agora? O que é que eu vou responder?" - pensava Sakura, que se encontrava mesmo entalada.

- AHHH!! - gritou naruto - As minhas costas! Ai ai!

Naruo havia caído de costas da cadeira, pois estava a armar um baloiço com a cadeira.

- Usuratonkachi! - disse sasuke, com ar de entediado.

"Arigatou, naruto" - pensava sakura, uma vez que o ocorrido tinha gerado grande confusão e naruto não parava de gritar.

- Naruto, estás bem? - perguntava o sensei

- Mais ou menos. Magoei as costas mesmo a sério. A sakura-chan podia fazer-me uma massagem nas costas...

- BAKA NARUTO! - gritou sakura - "Mas ele ajudou-me... Ele merece..." - Ok naruto, eu massajo-te as costas. Afinal tu hoje também trabalhaste duro.

- A sério, sakura-chan? Dattebayo! - disse naruto, super contente.

Kakashi estava muito impaciente, pelo que decidiu acabar por ali o dia.

- Como estou cansado! - disse kakashi, espreguiçando-se - Vou para a cama. Sasuke, vens agora também? Se não vieres agora, quando fores não acendas a luz, por favor.

- Eu vou agora para cima também, que estou cansado. (Sim, sim) - disse sasuke, ansioso para que chegassem lá acima.

- A gente também vai andando que amanhã é dia de treino. - disse sakura.

Com isto, subiram as escadas e foram para os quartos. A festa começou no quarto do jounin de cabelos prateados.

- Estava a ver que nunca mais chegava a hora. - disse sasuke, com um sorriso malicioso - Agora podemos passar a coisas sérias.

Nisto, puxou kakashi, que já havia tirado a máscara e beijaram-se. Kakashi invade a boca de sasuke com a língua, explorando todos os cantos da boca do mais novo. Sasuke não se deixa ficar atrás e faz o mesmo, tornando o beijo mais intenso. Já não conseguiam parar e começaram-se a despir, eliminando a barreira entre os 2 corpos quentes. Aí eles deitam-se na cama.

- Nunca fizeste nada parecido, pois não sasuke? - perguntou kakashi, olhando-o com superioridade.

- Não, por isso eu quero que o sensei me mostre... - disse sasuke, abrindo as pernas, para que kakashi pudesse mostrar o que sabia.

- És um aluno bem safado. - disse kakashi começando a chupar o membro de sasuke.

Kakashi fazia chupava o membro de sasuke com intensidade e este já não esta a aguentar. Os gemidos foram ficando mais altos. Mesmo

sabendo que não podia fazer muito barulho para não "despertar atenções", sasuke não resistia.

- Não pare, sensei… - disse sasuke num gemido – Continue…

Aí ele gozou na boca do mestre, que engoliu tudo e ainda passou a língua nos lábios de forma bem sensual. Sasuke não resistiu e o puxou para um beijo, sentido o seu gosto.

- Que é que achaste? – perguntou kakashi – A avaliar pelo que aconteceu, tu adoraste.

- Kakashi, deixa mas é a conversa – disse sasuke, começando a masturbar kakashi – Eu vou mostrar aquilo de que sou capaz.

Sasuke começou a fazer movimentos de vaivém com as mãos no membro de kakashi, que já estava erecto. Kakashi jogou a cabeça para trás e disse, gemendo:

- És bom mesmo, mas quero que faças melhor que isso.

Sasuke atendeu, e aumentou a velocidade da masturbação, dando lambidas naquele membro que pulsava na sua mão. Começou a chupar de forma rápida e kakashi só gemia.

- Sa..suke… eu vou… - gemeu o mestre

E kakashi gozou na boca de sasuke, que se engasgou mas engoliu tudo. Ele queria aprender mais e queria que fosse kakashi a ensinar-lhe.

- Sensei, mostra-me mais… onegai… - sussurrou sasuke no ouvido de kakashi - Fode-me…

Kakashi olhou para sasuke de forma zombeteira, enquanto posicionava o uchiha de quatro e masturbava o membro do pequeno.

- O que é que tu queres mesmo, sasuke? Diz lá outra vez que eu não ouvi.

- Kakashi, não enroles, fode-me logo! – disse sasuke, cheio de tesão.

- Então sasuke, onde estão as boas maneiras? Já nem se pede por favor? – disse kakashi em tom de gozo.

- Eu quero que o sensei me foda, onegai! – disse sasuke, fulo de tanta espera.


End file.
